lbafandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Discussion utilisateur:Jordan Girardin
Hi Emojo -- we are excited to have Little Big Adventure Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Catégorie des lieux Salut J'étais occupé avec les catégories des lieux, en parallèle avec Twinsunica, et je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on modifie et fasse (comme je l'imaginais plus ou moins) pareil que dans Twinsunica. C'est-à-dire ? 1) Catégorie : Planète 2) Catégorie (on met simplement les articles qui portent les mêmes noms que les catégorie de la 3 ) : Twinsun ; Zeelich ; Lune d'Emeraude (c'est le seul détail que je pourrais contester, puisque la lune est liée à Twinsun, donc je la mettrai comme toi dans la catégorie Twinsun) et sans oublier les planètes citées par les touristes à l'astroport (deux je pense) malgré le peu d'info dessus 3) Catégorie (on met les îles des ces catégories) : Pour Twinsun : Hemisphère nord, sud et chaîne de l'hamalayi ::::Pour Zeelich : Gaz et sous-gaz 4) Catégorie : là, les différentes zones de chaque îles, par exemple Lupin-Bourg 5) Catégorie : Les bâtiments de chaque zone et les rues (on en a quelques unes). C'est assez brouillon mais de toute façon tu as l'exemple dans Twinsunica. Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire et tant pis si c'est copié, je crois pas que notre façon de faire au début (en rajoutant "île sur..." ou "lieu sur...") soit vraiment intéressant, et pratique. Je ne prends pas l'initiative de changer, je préfère connaître avant ton avis sur la question et de plus je n'ai pas vu au il était possible de changer le nom des catégories ^^ (en espérant qu'on puisse et sinon, dans le cas ou tu es d'accord, mieux vaut le faire maintenant que plus tard, lorsque nous aurons deux fois plus d'articles). J'envoie ma question ici en attendant le forum (ou ce qui y ressemble), de toute façon, ce sera à supprimer une fois que tu as lu. Sur ce, bonne nuit ;) {C}--Fanlba 12 février 2009 à 23:15 (UTC) EDIT et PS : ça fait plusieurs que je voulais faire la remarque, la date est décalée d'une heure ^^ :p RE : "premiers pas" C'est bien possible, j'ai juste recopier (avec quelques modifications pour convenir à un wiki). On en reparlera dès demain, j'ai été voir sur MSN, mais tu n'y étais plus. Tu verras aussi la deuxième partie (qui est un brouillon et recquiert des changements, si pas la suppression). J'ai également mis un lien vers le "forum" sur la page d'accueil, tu l'arrangeras à ta guise ;) Bonne nuit ! --Fanlba 17 février 2009 à 00:47 (UTC) Longue absence Bonjour ! En passant pour voir un peu le wikia (et corriger par l'occasion un petit truc), je vois que tu m'as laissé un message datant du 10 avril. J'ai moi-même ces derniers temps été occupé, pas uniquement le travail, mais les vacances de paques où je suis parti et la semaine dernière également. Les jours qui suivent je devrai également bien travailler mais je ferai de mon mieux pour recommencer à actualiser le wiki. En fait, j'ai des "crises", dès que je me suis mis en route et remotivé, je m'implique complètement dans le wiki dans ce cas-ci. Donc si j'ai à nouveau une crise, ça risque de bien avancer. De toute façon j'essaierai de faire au moins quelques passages et modifications ou ajouts. Dernière chose, c'est parfois prférable de m'avertir par mail ou messagerie direct, de ce fait, je suis sur de voir ton message. J'étais déja repassé sur le wiki mais sans me connecter, je n'avais donc pas pu voir ton message. A bientot, Robin :Salut Robin, oui je te préviendrai la prochaine fois par mail ou messagerie instantanée. Modifie à ton rythme le Wikia, je ne te mets pas du tout la pression. Je suis très très occupé en ce moment donc je ne peux quasiment rien faire : je suis dans la dernière ligne droite avant la fin de l'année universitaire. Je déménage le 29 mai et c'est à ce moment-là que je serai en vacances pendant trois mois. Durant ces vacances je m'impliquerai à fond dans les trois Wikia que je gère. A très vite alors ! Jordan. Emojo 5 mai 2009 à 17:34 (UTC) 5 mai 2009 à 17:32 (UTC) Mes excuses pour le déménagement :Bonjour. :Effectivement j'ai un peu fait ça sans trop poser de question et je m'en excuse. Toutefois je trouvais l'arborescence un peu lourde. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi avoir divisé les parties personnages et espèces si c'est pour finir par les relier de partout. Certes les deux sont forcément liées mais cela crée des arbres un peu confus. Mais je ne vous en voudrai bien sûr pas si vous revenez en arrière sur ce que j'ai pu faire. Il manque encore de toute façon pas mal d'éléments pour faire une bonne catégorisation. Sinon je vais rajouter un maximum d'articles, par contre je suppose qu'il faut éviter les traductions directes de ce qui a pu être fait sur Twinsunica ? En même temps il semblerait que plusieurs articles en soient. Puis leur encyclopédie est plutôt complète donc il est assez difficile de vouloir être précis sans reprendre la plupart de leurs éléments. Guidez moi un peu sur votre manière de fonctionner s'il vous plaît. Je tâcherai de plus discuter à l'avenir. Je découvre un peu le système Wikipedia ^^ --Whitheaven 11 août 2009 à 20:19 (UTC) ::Eh bien tu découvriras rapidement que le système Wikipedia inclut des catégories précises (et parfois, en effet, déstabilisantes !). Nous n'avons pas encore beaucoup d'articles, mais quand ce sera le cas, le système que nous avons choisi sera utile ! Les catégories retracent rapidement l'identité de l'article (exemple : Twinsen est un Twinsunien, opposé au régime de Zeelich, avec une formation de mage. Et nous avons nos catégories !). Je te conseille cette page (ainsi que celles indiquées dedans) pour te familiariser avec notre encyclopédie. ::Je n'ai pas le temps de modifier ce que tu aurais pu faire vis-à-vis des catégories, je verrai ça demain. En tout cas, disons qu'on n'y touche pas en ce moment, je m'en occuperai et t'expliquerai. Focalise-toi sur l'ajout d'articles, d'informations, de détails. C'est ce dont nous avions besoin (attaché à LBA2, je m'y connais beaucoup moins pour le 1) et je te remercie d'être là d'ailleurs :) A bientôt, on peut se tenir au courant. Envoie-moi un mail si tu veux une conversation privée et rythmée. Mon mail est jordan_girardin (at) yahoo (point) fr. Emojo 12 août 2009 à 19:06 (UTC) Catégorie supplémentaire Salut Emojo et whitheaven Je pensais qu'il serait sympa d'avoir une catégorie "Apparaît dans LBA" et "Apparaît dans LBA2", ça permettrait de repéré directement dans lequel des deux jeux, l'élément apparaît. J'attends vos commentaires et critiques là-dessus. --Fanlba 13 août 2009 à 13:04 (UTC) :Pourquoi pas ! Mais en dernière position dans les listes de catégories (pour ne pas qu'il y ait toujours la même chose au début. On pourrait y retrouver la sous-catégorie "Objet dans LBA" et "dans LBA2" qui existent déjà. Emojo 13 août 2009 à 19:04 (UTC) Prévenir Twinsunica Bonjour Emojo Je voulais savoir si tu avais prévenu l'administrateur de l'encyclopedia Twinsunica ou tout simplement El Muerte (Admin du magicball.net) de notre wiki. Je demande ceci car je pense qu'il est nécessaire de le faire, tout bonnement parce que nous nous inspirons énormément de leur encyclopédie, pas que je pense qu'il nous en voudront, au contraire je suis d'avis qu'ils seront réjouis, mais par pure politesse. Par la même occasion il serait utile de demander si nous pouvons imiter leurs catégories par exemple (je pense aux catégories pour les personnages du genre "Personnages masculins" ou "Personnes adultes" ou encore "Habitants de l'île de la Citadelle", etc.) Voila je t'en parles sur msn de toute façon dès que je te vois connecté. --Fanlba 31 août 2009 à 12:43 (UTC) :Salut Fanlba, :Je suis bien d'accord. Mais j'avais déjà contacté Twinsunica pour mettre en place un lien interwiki, mais aucune réponse. Serais-tu d'accord pour réaliser ce contact ? Emojo septembre 1, 2009 à 15:29 (UTC) ::Je veux bien essayer mais je me débrouille très mal en Anglais malheureusement. Tu as déja essayé de contacter l'administrateur de magicball.net, El Muerte ? Je pense que tu as auras plus de succès avec lui et il est certainement lié à l'Encyclopedia Twinsunica ou en tout cas pourra répondre en son nom. Dis moi quoi et sinon j'essaierai de mon côté de les prévenir. ::--Fanlba septembre 1, 2009 à 17:22 (UTC) Catégorie au pluriel Bonsoir Emojo Une nouvelle question avant même de te laisser le temps de répondre à la précédente mais comme ça, ça fait d'une pierre un coup. Je me demandais en fait pourquoi nos catégories étaient au pluriel, personnellement je pense qu'il est plus logique qu'elles soient au singulier comme dans wikipédia ? C'est un détail mais les détails sont importants pour moi, donc dis moi ce que tu en penses et si tu es du même avis que moi il faudrait changer ceci. Par contre je crois qu'il n'y a que l'administrateur qui sache modifier le nom des catégories, il faudra que ce soit toi qui le fasse alors (dans le cas, évidemment si tu estimes que ça en vaille la peine). --Fanlba septembre 2, 2009 à 22:29 (UTC) :Ce serait bien par la même occasion réorganiser les catégories des espèces (je ne sais un autre type de catégorie doit être arranger), je voulais le faire mais je m'y perds un peu. Il faudrait à mon avis la revoir, ça serait bien qu'on en parle avec whitheaven. Par ailleurs, une petite vérification/petit nettoyage des catégories serait pas mal, certaines sont un supprimer il me semble. Voila j'attends vos réponses (de whitheaven et de toi). :--Fanlba septembre 3, 2009 à 08:53 (UTC) LBA Wiki in english Hi, sorry for speaking in english, but I very little french. As the Enciclopedia Twinsunica stopped working long ago, I started a project for an LBA Wiki in english here in Wikia. If anyone wants to visit it and add some information it would be a great help, since it's new and has very few articles. It also would be a great help if you could promote it here on this wiki Many thanks! Salvatoor mars 10, 2012 à 17:24 (UTC)